


My Little Cowboy and My Big Bad Boy

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics





	My Little Cowboy and My Big Bad Boy

Liam was always known as the bad boy of the group to the boys, but to the fans he was sweet and innocent. Liam was always nice to the boys as long as they never picked on Niall. Niall with his cowboy hat and supras. He loved when Niall wore them one because he look incredibly adorable and two because he looked so fuckable and sexy and it really turned him on.

 

Niall loved Liam. He loved his tank tops and snap backs it always made him look big and strong. Niall loved the way Liam was with him he would always stick up for him when the boys or fans were picking on him he’d even rip someone’s throat out just from looking at him weird. He loved Liam and that was that.

 

Liam walked into his and Niall’s room from the shower, he took his towel off and quickly dried himself off. What he didn’t notice was Niall sitting on the bed with his cowboy hat on looking through the news feed on Twitter.

 

Liam walked over to his wardrobe looking for his new tank top he’d bought when Niall noticed him stark naked on the other side of the room. He got up and made his way over to him wrapping his arms over his waist making him jump. “God Niall you scared me!” Liam shouted “You didn’t notice me” Niall said removing his hands putting them at his side.

 

Liam turned around and saw Niall wearing his cowboy hat. He was instantly turned on. Blood started rushing down his lower region. Niall smirks and starts kissing his neck. “Like what you see Li” he starts nipping and sucking on his neck. Liam’s breath hitches and he starts moving backwards towards the bed.

 

Once he reaches the bed he pushes Niall down on the bed and straddles his waist.

 

He starts kissing up and down his neck grinding against him making him hard. “Fuck Liam”

Liam smirks and pulls Niall’s shirt over his head knocking his hat off. He starts kissing down his chest down his happy trail. He unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. “So beautiful so big for me” He starts kissing up and down his shaft occasionally kissing the head gathering all the precum on his lips.

 

Liam starts sucking on his head “Liam shit” Niall moans his hand slipping down onto Liam’s head. Liam takes more and more till he gags and pulls off. He starts stroking his cock “Are you close babe” He asks looking him in eye. “Yeah Li so, so close” Liam continues to stroke him till Niall comes with a shout of his name. He wipes his fingers on the duvet under them

 

Liam grabs the lube from his drawer and hands it to Niall “I want you to finger yourself” Niall leans up against the headboard and bend his legs his feet flat on the mattress below him. He slicks up two of his fingers. He presses one against his hole teasing himself before pushing one in “Liam Hmm” Liam puts a hand on his cock and slowly starts moving it back and forth.Niall soon adds another finger thrusting them in and out a few times before removing him. “I want to you Li!” Niall wimpers. Liam moves up against the headboard “I want you to put your hat on and ride my like the cowboy you are” he growls. He grabs the lube and slicks up his cock. Niall grabs the hat and puts it on and crouches over Liam’s dick his tip pushing into his tight heat.

 

“Fuck baby so warm so tight” Liam moaned. Niall slowly inching himself in wincing at the burn around his hole before he completely reached the bottom. He wiggles around a bit the tip hitting against his prostate making him moan. He moves on hand to Liam’s shoulder and one to his hat. He moves up all the way up so the tip is still in and slams back down on his dick making them both moan loud.

 

Niall soon finds his pace bouncing fast up and down Liam’s shaft making the headboard hit the wall every time he slams down. “Fuck Ni so close” Liam said bucking his hips up to meet Niall’s.

“Uhhh me to Fuck Liam harder!”Liam starts going faster hitting Niall’s prostate over and over.

 

“Oh FUCK LIAM!” He screams and cums on both of their chest painting them white. Liam follows soon after cumming inside the younger boy. NIall rolls off of him and next to him putting his head on Liam’s chest.

 

“My little cowboy” Liam coos while putting his arm over Niall

 

“My big bad boy” Niall smiled kissing him.


End file.
